dc_cinematic_universe_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-El
Kal-El is a Kryptonian who lives on Earth as a reporter for the Daily Planet. He is also a superhero that defends Metropolis known as Superman. During his day job, he goes by the name Clark Kent. Since he is a Kryptonian, he has incredible powers that are given to him by Earth's atmosphere and its yellow sun. Biography Birth Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Kal was the first natural birth on Krypton in thousands of years. During the Sword of Rao's attack on Kandor, Jor-El stole Krypton's genetic codex. He took the codex back to his home, where he infused generations of Kryptonians into Kal-El's individual cells. Jor-El also created a command key with his consciousness on it so that he would be able to guide his son in his later years. He decided to send his son to Earth, the closest planet with similar intelligent life. The goal of sending Kal to Earth was so that Krypton could live again on Earth and coexist with humans. Discovering his Powers Kal-El was found in Smallville by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who decided to raise him as their own. He was given the human name Clark Kent. As a young child, Clark struggled with his powers. During infancy, he had trouble breathing Earth air. When he was in elementary school, his vison and hearing increased exponentially to the point where he could not control it. However, with the help of his mother, he learned to harness his powers to use them how he wanted to. When he was a teenager, he saved his fellow students from drowning in a river when their bus falls off of a bridge. His adoptive father Jonathan reprimanded him for using his powers, as he did not want his son taken away from him by the government. When he was seventeen, he had to obey his father's orders of not using his powers when Jonathan could not escape a tornado. After his father's death, he was horribly scarred. Mystery Hero After he finished high school, Clark began a nomadic lifestyle in which he would use his powers covertly to help people. One of these bouts include saving the people who were on the Merrevale Oil Rig when it was attacked by Prince Orm Marius and a troop of Atlantean soldiers. During this time, Lois Lane took an interest in Clark and began writing about his mysterious lifestyle. Becoming Superman Clark eventually found the Scout Ship in the Arctic, where he met the artificial intelligence of his father, Jor-El. His father gave him a Kryptonian suit to wear, and Clark began using the Arctic as a field for testing his powers. When General Zod sent his message to Earth, Clark willingly turned himself in. However, on the ship he learned that Zod planned on killing all the humans to make way for the new generation of Kryptonians. Zod left Jax-Ur to run a blood test on Clark, but Clark soon escaped when the atmosphere in the ship was changed to Earth's. Clark and Lois returned to Earth, but Clark sprung into action again when Zod threatened Martha, his mother. Clark began beating up Zod until Zod's helmet broke, exposing him to Earth's atmosphere. Zod then sent Faora and Nam-Ek to take on Clark in Smallville. Clark eventually defeated them and saved Colonel Nathan Hardy. Defeating the Invasion After the defeat of Faora and Nam-Ek in Smallville, Jax-Ur reported that he discovered the codex inside Clark's blood. General Zod then ordered that the World Engine be released, so that they could terraform the Earth into a new Krypton. Superman, Lois Lane, and the military made a plan of action to defeat the Kryptonians. They would retrofit Kal-El's spacecraft into a bomb that would create a singularity upon colliding with the Black Zero. The singularity would be caused by the collision of the Phantom Drives within the ships, which would open up a portal to the Phantom Zone. Clark, now referred to as "Superman", flew to the Indian Ocean to take on the World Engine. He eventually destroyed the World Engine, and the terraforming was cut off. The military crashed their aircraft into the Black Zero, thus creating the singularity and dragging the Kryptonians back into the Phantom Zone. One Last Fight After the Black Zero was sucked back into the Phantom Zone, General Zod was the only Kryptonian that remained. Now that his life purpose of saving Krypton was destroyed, Zod wanted to murder all of the humans to get revenge on Clark. Clark took on Zod in Metropolis, unfortunately causing a lot of damage to the city. Eventually they reached a train station, where Clark got Zod in a headlock. Zod began aiming his laser vision at a family, and told Clark that if he cared about humans so much that he could mourn for them. Clark begged Zod to stop, but Zod wouldn't. Clark was forced to kill Zod by snapping his neck. Immediately afterward, Clark began weeping, knowing that he was forced to kill the last of his own kind. Building a Persona After the defeat of the Kryptonian invasion, Clark decided that he should take on a human persona. He decided to take on a persona as a reporter for the Daily Planet who is clumsy and awkward, but really good at his job. Abilities Note: Kryptonite and red sun atmospherics disable all of his powers. *Invulnerability- Kal's skin is impenetrable to anything that is not laced with Kryptonite. Kryptonite and red sun atmospherics disable all of his powers. *Flight- Kal is able to defy gravity and move himself in yellow sun atmospherics. *Incredible strength- Earth's yellow sun atmospherics allow Kal to have muscle strength far beyond that of any human. *Laser vision- Kal's Kryptonian anatomy allows his eyes to secrete a liquid that, in yellow sun atmospherics, can form into an extremely hot red-orange beam of fluid that can shoot out far distances. Depending on the situation, the beam can also be formed into an invisible wave of heat. *Freeze breath- Kal's respiratory system can lower the temperature of air flow so that he can blow out air that reaches subzero temperatures and can freeze anything he blows upon. *Advanced vision- Earth's yellow sun atmospherics allow Kal's visual senses to be increased exponentially. He can see far distances, and even through objects. However, his vision cannot see through the element lead. *Advanced hearing- Earth's yellow sun atmospherics allow Kal's auditory senses to be increassed exponentially. He can hear things from extremely far distances.